The Proposal
by It's Brittana
Summary: Like most people she hated her boss and she was pretty sure that Santana Lopez hated her too. But now with blunt nails digging painfully in her hip, she was obligated to smile and accept the congratulations for an engagement that she didn't agree to.


Hi, this is my first fic, I hope you like it. Just a head up, in this story you are not going to find any references to Bleh, Dantana, Sam, Dani or third parties. This is rated M for future chapters, Oh I don't own or Brittana, if I did my OTP will be together.

_Like most people she hated her boss and she was pretty sure that Santana Lopez hated her too. But now with blunt nails digging painfully in her hip, she was obligated to smile and accept the congratulations for an engagement that she didn't agree to. _

**The Proposal**

It was a beautiful day and she was walking to work with a big smile in her face. The two last weeks at work were a like dream, everybody was happy, there were no people with wide and terrified eyes running down the halls and no one cried in ten days. Life at work was good and all that happiness was because of one single thing, her boss was on vacation.

She stopped at Starbucks to buy a hot chocolate and she was still sipping the delicious drink when she arrived to the building of Life Magazine. She was the Second Writer of the magazine and was in charged to write the most important articles. It was her second year there and she dreamed of becoming Executive Editor.

After saying hi to Brad, the quiet security guard, she walked to the elevators. Her cubicle was on the twenty floor and one time when there was a huge line for the elevators and she decided to take the stairs, she was never going to make that mistake ever again.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sandy Rivers walking to her with a travel mug in his hands. She smiled at him and was about to say hi, when she saw how wide and panicked her eyes were.

"What hap..."

"Satan is in the building" He whispered.

All her blood seems to have turned cold, she couldn't believe, she thought they will have more time.

"Shit, that's the worst news I have ever heard and one time my mother had to tell me that my dad accidentally step on my bunny, Lady Ears and killed her"

"Lady Ears, that's a good name much better that Sandy. Why my parents couldn't have put me that name? I don't like Sandy the kids were always calling me Sandy the Sandy"

They stepped in the elevator and Brittany looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you high again?"

He shook his head with emphasis.

"Nope, I'm only drinking my special tea to calm my nerves"

Brittany rolled her eyes; she had no doubt that his special tea was in reality a weed tea. The first thing that Brittany saw when they arrived to her floor was a sobbing Rachel running to the bathrooms. Yes, it was official Santana Lopez was back.

"Andrew, oh my god what happened?"

The young photographer of the magazine was covered in what appeared to be coffee. Her face, neck and looked really sticky, and her white shirt was complete drenched in the brown liquid.

"When Rose received the "Satan is in the building" message from Tina she panicked and while running to her desk, I guess she didn't see me because she tackle me full force to the ground"

"Are you hurt?"

" No, I'm really lucky that Rose drinks her coffee lukewarm" He said with a sad smile while unleashing his black tie" I have to go guys, Santana said she was going to fired me if I didn't have clean clothes in the next fifteen minutes. I'm going to ask to Jacob if he has a spare shirt and pants"

She made a disgusted face, Jacob was like really creepy. She suspected that Andrew knew that because he looked really miserable.

"Why don't you ask Kurt instead? Maybe you will end with more glitter than a Christmas ornament but at least the clothes wouldn't have some weird stains, at least I hope so"

" Omg, you are right. Thank you Britt"

When Andrew was out of sight, they keep walking to where her and most of the employees cubicles were. It only took a second to realize that the place looked in chaos, everyone seemed to be in panic, terrified or crying. She turned to speak to Andy but he seemed so out of it, it was obvious that he was high as a kite.

"Disaster" she said while shaking her head.

A small group of people was gathered at her boss office doors and she wondered who was the poor person that was on the of Santana's wrath. Unfortunately she had to pass between them to make it to her desk and that sucked because she didn't want to draw any attention to her.

" Really Sebastian, I don't understand how to managed to sound like an misogynists asshole using just two hundred words. But if you don't rewrite that shit, I'm going to have you working with Israel for the next six months"

Sebastian paled at the mention of Jacob and after a _yes, miss Lopez, _he ran to his desk.

"Malcolm this is ridiculous, this cover is horrible, if you don't have a new one in an hour you are going to make really mad. You had two months to do this, you should be ashamed because your work sucks" Santana yelled to then throw the cover file at Stuart feet.

She thought that she was safe but then brown eyes met blue and she gulped, she knew what was coming.

"Pierce, do you have a degree in Journalism right?" Santana asked titling her head.

"Y- Yes" She stuttered.

"Could have fool me because this doesn't look like an article wrote by a journalism, it look like if someone took a bunch of words and put together to create garbage" She felt a dull pain in her chest, she put a lot of effort in that article." I hope the second try doesn't look like an eight year old work"

Then her green carpet was flying across the air and she managed to catch it at the last second. She heard a door close and then her boss was gone.

She tried to ignore the lump she felt in her throat, she didn't want to have to go to the bathroom to cry again. A distinct sound made her look up and then her blood felt like burning. A few meters from her, Steven, 'Executive Editor' was laughing at her with a cruel expression in his face.

Brittany really hated him; she practically made all his work and still was considered his second. It wasn't fair, Santana never yelled at him even though that his articles were the really garbage. She always had something mean to say about her work, she was always embarrassing her. She was pretty sure that Santana hated her, but it didn't matter to her because she hated her too and she was going to make sure that her article was perfect to show Santana that she wasn't a mediocre writer.

She was really furious, she had to make sure that the magazine was ready for Tuesday presentation and unfortunately for her she was surrounded by idiots. The only exception was Brittany Pierce, but the rest were like infants who needed 24 hours supervision. So she didn't have time to waste in a stupid meeting with her boring and old bosses.

She took a deep breath when she arrived to the conference room and put a smile in her face. All her bosses were already there sitting in the comfy black leather chairs.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" she exclaimed while sitting in her chair at one end of the table" I hope we can make this quick, I have a magazine to finish, so I don't have free time"

She wasn't afraid to speak that way to then, after all she was chosen for the job because her talent and strong personality. In that company if you are a woman how wants a good job, you have to be strong.

The president of the company cleared his throat looking uncomfortable; it was then that she realized that all the board had somber expression in their faces.

In an instant her back straighten up and a hard expression appeared in her face.

"You are going to fire me?"

"No, not at all Santana... well we don't know if you are going to have to abandon our family. I'm afraid that's not in our hands"

"What do you mean it not in your hands?"

Then a paper appeared in front of her, with shaky hands she took it and she felt a lump in her throat. She was been deported, she had one month to get out of the country by her means or else she was going to be forced by security agents.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, she was in panic. Why are they doing this now? She was living in the United States for seven years, it was her home. She built her life in New York, she had an amazing job, an incredible apartment and she even adopted a bulldog six months ago. Her whole life was planned in New York and she couldn't go back to Puerto Rico, she didn't have anything there.

When she finally could tear her eyes away from the official paper, she realized that the president was still talking.

"What?" she asked

"I was just saying that this is a shame, that you didn't got married in this seven years. You are a great leader and employee. This company is going to lose a great piece in our company'

"I'm engaged" She suddenly blurted.

"Oh, really? That's wonderful"

She smiled, but internally she was panicking; she didn't know why she said that, it was an impulse. She said the first thing that came to her mind to make her stay; she just couldn't go back to Puerto Rico.

" Yes, we are very much in love and you know that I don't like to mix personal life with work, so I never wore my ring here, but is always in my bag, I can't go anywhere without it" She lied.

"Oh well, now that we know that's not a problem anymore, you should wear it. But it's a shame that you would have to push forward the wedding date. I know how difficult and stressing it's to plan a wedding, I had three of them"

Everyone in the table laughed and after a few minutes Santana could finally escape from the conference room.

She was so in much shit she thought while running though the streets of New York City. That morning started like a normal day, she was going to go to work, yell at a few people, finish the November number and then go back to her house to cuddle with her puppy while watching movies. But now her whole life changed, she will have to find and pay someone to be married to her for a while or everything she worked so hard to obtain will we gone.

A quick glance at her clock told her that her lunch break was almost over and she only had thirty minutes to find a stupid ring and go back to work. She was never late and she wouldn't start that day, Santana didn't want to draw more attention to her.

Finally she found the jewelry store she was looking for, the place looked nice and elegant. Shiny rings and pendants adorned the place. She started looking at the engagements rings with a frown in her face, she couldn't just grab any shitty ring, she was Santana Lopez and deserved the best.

"Hi dear, my name it's Margaret, what can I help you with?"

An old lady with a sweet smile in her face was standing behind the counter.

"Hi, I was looking for an engagement ring"

The smile in Margaret face turned wider, she looked so excited.

"Oh, ready to pop the question? What do you girlfriend likes? We have all kinds of rings.

The felt a lump in her throat, she never thought she will buy a ring that way. She always dreamed of getting down on one knee and ask the love of her life to married her and then live happily ever after. But fairytales don't exist and life was always an asshole with her so she never met anyone who loved her and who she love. She knew that she was going to die alone, they were right no one could ever love her.

"I don't have a girlfriend" She answered without thinking.

"Oh that's okay dear sometimes girls ask her boyfriends too. We are very supportive of marriage equality so we have a counter with engagements rings for boys. It's over there, we should...

"I don't have a boyfriend either, I just…"

Margaret eyes when wide behind her glasses.

"Oh, are you one of those people who fall in love with things?"

"What? No, I'm not an Objectophile" She replied indignantly.

"How do you know what they are called? "

"I…"

" Is it your bag? It's very pretty"

Santana felt her face grow hot and looked down at her old worn bag, it looked weird because all her clothes and shoes were elegant and new. But I wasn't her fault that her dog decided to piss in her favorite bag that morning.

"It's okay dear; there is no need to be ashamed. I don't judge"

"I'm not an Objectophile" She almost yelled but Margaret didn't seemed like she believed her" Whatever, I want that ring" Santana said looking down at one pretty enough ring.

Luckily for her Margaret didn't try to engage in conversation again, she paid for the ring in cash, if Immigrations tracked down her card they wouldn't find anything.

"Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day dear" Margaret called after her when she was leaving the shop. But she didn't answer; she was still embarrassed about the Objectophile thing.

When she finally arrived to the subway, there were only fifteen minutes left of her lunch break. She throw the ring box in a bin and while was waiting for the train, she couldn't stop thinking how was possible that her life was turned outside down in a matter of four hours.

When she arrived to the magazine, the shinny ring was already in her finger. No one dare to say anything but she knew that everybody was looking at her finger, well except of Pierce who was immersed in her article with her headphones on ignoring everything else around her.

The afternoon passed quickly, Santana expended all that time in her office. She was supposed to be working in the next number, but she couldn't focus. Where she was suppose to find someone how was willing to marry her?

She stayed after hours to avoid any brave soul who could want to ask her questions, to then gossip at the entire office. One wrong answer and she was out of the country.

When she was sure that almost everybody had gone home she took her bag, which she was never going to wear in public ever again, and got out of her office.

There were only a few people still working, an intern making copies, that weird woman named Emma, that apparently was cleaning her desk with disinfectant and Brittany who was getting ready to leave. She was almost at the elevators when Robert Crawford, the president of the company, suddenly appeared in from of her.

"Good afternoon Santana" He said with a serious expression" Today you left the meeting in a hurry and I never had the opportunity to tell you that I hope that you are not lying. This company doesn't need any bad publicity, if you are lying and someone realizes I will personally make sure that no one will ever hire you again"

Santana gulped, but she couldn't say the truth now, it was too late.

"Of course I'm telling the truth Robert" she answered trying to appear offended" Who are you taking me for?"

" I'm not taking you for anyone; I'm just informing you that this company doesn't need bad publicity" Her boss replied" By the way, what's her name? Do I know her? "

For the corner of her eyes, she saw Brittany getting up from her chair and for the second time that day she panicked.

Brittany was getting ready to leave, after nine hours she finally could finish a new version of the article that Santana threw at her feet that morning. To say that she was angry was an understatement, she was furious, her first article was perfectly fine, sure it wasn't her best job because to be sincere the theme was a little boring for her. But it wasn't fair because she was sure that Steven only did a little and shitty job like always. She was the second writer but she always write almost all the articles of every magazine number, it just wasn't fair, she should be the Executive Editor not that gel addicted person.

She took her bag and her blazer, her day at work was finally over. She started walking to the elevator when she saw Santana having a conversation with the president of the company. Her face was blank, but internally she was glaring at her boss, Santana was so mean to her. Steven was a disaster and he was never yelled at. Maybe Santana doesn't like her and that's the reason she is always being yelled at. Brittany let out a sigh and tried to clear her thoughts, work hours ended so it's was time for happy thoughts and think in Happyville the town where Santana and Steven were never born and where she was a famous writer.

But it was difficult to think that her boss didn't exist when Santana was suddenly hugging her very tightly. Her body when stiff in an instant and her eyes opened wide.

She could feel Santana's warm breath against her neck. She didn't know what was happening, did she felt and hit her head? Santana couldn't be hugging her, shouting at her yes but hugging her? No way.

"Please I need your help, just said yes to everything I said. I will explain later" The Editor in Chief whispered in her ear.

She only could nod, and Santana step out of the hug and with a bright smile kissed her in the cheek. Every cell in her face suddenly felt really hot, Santana's lips felt so soft and full against her skin and she couldn't help but close her eyes. The contact went on for a few seconds then Santana's lips were gone but she felt her taking her hand in her own. Brittany opened her eyes and Santana tugged her hand, guiding her forward to where Robert Crawford was looking at her complete stunned.

"She is your fiance?"

" Yes, she is my beautiful girlfriend and soon to be wife" Santana exclaimed putting an arm around her hip flushing her sides together" Look at her gorgeous proposal ring" she said extending her arm for a better look.

Her eyes turned wider at those words, proposal ring? Fiance?

"Is she okay?" Her boss's boss asked" She looks like she is going to throw up"

Santana let out a laugh.

"Yeah, she is okay, she is a little confused that's all. You see we didn't plan to tell anyone here till we were married. And she was working all day in an article, so you know when she works she forgets about everything like that time when we had that false fire alarm and she didn't even realized it"

She felt blunt nails digging painfully in her hip and she was obligated to smile.

"Yeah I didn't think we'd have to tell everyone so soon" She lied.

" I understand it must be a shock everything that has happened" She could only nod, she had no idea what was the 'thing' that happened" But congratulations anyway, an engagement is always something to celebrated"

"Thank you" She said with a forced smile.

"Yes thank you Robert, we are very happy. I can't believe that we are going to get married finally, this is the happiest year of my life" Santana said hugging her closer and putting her head in her shoulder.

"Well good luck ladies and once again congrats on the engagement. See you tomorrow"

Santana didn't let go of her hand and soon they were in the elevators. When the doors closed she turned to Santana.

"What is going on? Why are so saying that we are getting married?"

"Please not now. I will explain everything, just not here"

Santana was looking at her with a pleading expression and she only thing she could was nod. The elevators doors opened and once more Santana's hand was in her own.

**English it's not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. If you liked the first chapter leave a review please . **


End file.
